


WishIWasAnAvenger's Sequel Oneshots

by Wishiwasanavenger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben Solo x Reader - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jedi Ben Solo, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Multi, Other, Rey Needs A Hug, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Young Ben Solo, poe dameron x reader - Freeform, rey x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishiwasanavenger/pseuds/Wishiwasanavenger
Summary: Just a compilation of my favourite short ( longer ones will be posted separately) oneshots/drabbles/blurbs/headcanons from my tumblr - @wishiwasavenger - which I've written.Not into the sequels? try my prequel version which you can find on my profile.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader, Rey/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Voice - Kylo

**Author's Note:**

> “Can you write a Kylo x Reader with Soulmate AU 5 from prompt list 2? Reader is the new hope to the Resistance and a Force/Lightsaber user as well? Maybe she meets Kylo for the first time while facing him in the battlefield ” - anon on tumblr
> 
> Prompt: 5 - The voice inside your head is your soulmates
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, dark thoughts? Idk, talks about being used.

Y/N was afraid, she was oh so very afraid. She didn’t plan the day to turn out like this, they’d sent her to fight the infamous Kylo Ren as prepared as she could be. And there he was, standing across from her on the battlefield, just as confused as she was. Why did he have to speak? Why did everything she thought have to sound like him? Why did the soft nice soulmate she imagined turn out to be him? Why did he have her stupid voice in there? Why did Kylo Ren have to be her soulmate? 

“Well fuck, what do we do now?” 

“Um,” Kylo just stands there in shock. This girl, the new hope to the resistance was his soulmate, they were bonded not just in the force but in the universe. He was supposed to love her and she was supposed to love him. They were made for each other, and maybe that’s why he put his lightsaber away, why he slowly extended his hand and whispered a small ‘join me’. 

“No,” Y/N says bluntly, putting her lightsaber back as well “no,” 

“We’re meant to be together,” 

Y/N scoffs “you don’t even know my name,” Kylo looks down at her, a pleading look on his face, he’d dreamt of this since he was a child, dreamt of the day he’d finally find someone who understood him, the one who would love him no matter what. And here she was, his soulmate standing in front of him, and she didn’t want him.

“I can’t, you’re the enemy, you go against everything I’ve been taught, everything I’ve been told is right my entire life,”

“Please,” he begs, he’d only just met this woman, yet he was begging “you can rule the galaxy beside me, equal. Not just a little pawn in their game, A chess piece which is deemed useless once it has done its purpose,” 

Y/N wanted to argue, she wanted to tell him he was wrong, that he was lying. But she knew he was right, it had happened to Rey, it was going to happen to her. As long as she killed him or brought him back to the light, they wouldn’t care about her. If she died on the battlefield whilst doing it, they wouldn’t care. She was made into a weapon for them, and that hurt. 

“Equal,” Kylo promised again, he could sense her thought, not fully but he knew. He stretched his hand out more and Y/N looked up at him, then down at his hand, and she grabbed it.


	2. Smile - Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Hey!! Just saw your prompt list!! Can I request #1 “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.” that prompt being Kylo’s line and #5 being the readers line?” - request on tumblr
> 
> Warnings: swearing (as usual), negative thoughts (idk man), I guess a kind of toxic relationship.

“You think I fucking want you?!” and it’s silent, the words he just screamed setting everything in place. It hurt, oh god did it hurt her. So, she goes to leave, quickly and loudly, “Y/N…” he tries to backtrack, tries to fix it.

“No! Fuck you, Kylo Ren!” she used his fake name, no calm and gentle ‘Ben’ “Fuck you!” and she leaves, storming down the corridors, searching for that one storage room. The one where she wouldn’t be interrupted, the one where he would never find her. And she sat, letting the tears fall down, it started off simple. She’d just mentioned that he wasn’t coming home as often, that he spent most of his time away from her after he became Supreme Leader. And then it escalated, it got loud, things were thrown and it ended like that, so simply. It was like he screamed out all her insecurities at once, every time she worried that she loved him and he didn’t love her, that she was just a nuisance and a thorn in his side, that he’d choose Rey over her with a snap of his fingers.

Kylo stared at the door where Y/N had left. He was an idiot, an imbecile, a moron, a fucking dick. He knew he shouldn’t have said it, he knew. Oh god, what was he going to do? He wasn’t angry anymore, he was sad, he’d let you leave and when he reached out with the force, he felt nothing. Y/N had cut off the force, cut of Kylo. He couldn’t find her, she knew the ship like the back of her hand, spent her days exploring after training. He had to wait until she came back, which he feared she never would.

Y/N was hungry, but she knew if she left this cupboard her force block would stop and she’d have to face him, face what he’d said. But fuck it, she was hungry and the shit cantina chips were practically calling to her. 

Kylo could sense her, she was near, he had spent the last 3 hours sat, he had work to do and yet this woman had made him broken, he was scared the force would never let him feel her again. But no, she was in conference room five, the one with the biggest window out to the stars. Kylo practically sprinted there, but when he reached the door he stopped. He took a deep breath and pressed the code in. And there she was, sat watching the stars with a tear stained face, a face he wished to beaming brightly. 

“Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.” 

“No,” she didn’t look at him, just faced forward and so he sat next to her on the floor, how degrading. Hux would laugh if he saw him now, about to beg his girlfriend for forgiveness.

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry. I wasn’t thinking,” Kylo starts to ramble “I love you; I love you so fucking much, I want you, I need you. I should never have said that. I’m so fucking sorry,” he puts his hand on her knee and she doesn’t remove it “I just… I look at you and see the universe and that scares me, it scares me so much,”

“You can’t say all that after ignoring me for weeks, because I know you’re going to go back to work and forget, I know you are,”

“No I won’t,” Kylo grabs Y/N’s hands “look at me, please,” and she does “I won’t forget about you, I won’t ignore you, I will come home as early as possible, I will leave as late as possible, I will pay attention, I will listen,”

“Okay,” she chokes out after seeing the desperation and truth in his eyes.

“Just do one thing for me, yeah?” she nods “smile,” and she glares, but can’t help a small smirk take over her face.


	3. Welcome back + DInner - Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.” Rey/Reader - anon on tumblr  
> +  
> Rey x reader with #1 marriage? - anon on tumblr

Being in the resistance was hard, but Y/N signed up for it. So now they were paying the price as the stormtroopers crowded in on them, their lightsaber being their only aid. Rey had gone to help Finn, and had left her partner fighting back the mass number of troopers. Y/N heard bodies drop to the ground behind her and Rey came running through the smoke from the battle.

“Welcome back,” Y/N greets “now fucking help me,”

“Sorry love,” Rey goes back to back with Y/N “Finn was being an idiot,”

“When isn’t he?” the two continue fighting, occasionally swapping lightsabers and smashing into each other

\-----+-----

Being married was hard, but it was even harder when both participants were Jedi and were forgetful. Rey and Y/N spent weeks on the road and when they did, they ate whenever they could, slept whenever they could and had no real plans. But when they go back to their small apartment near the resistance base, they had a normal domestic life.

Y/N did the shopping, Rey did the dishes, the bed was made whenever one of them got to it and the washing rule was ‘you wear it, you clean it’. But dinner, that was open to discussion and was a current problem in the household. Both had come back from either work or training, Y/N held a high place in the Resistance so had added duties to their Jedi ones. Rey was sprawled out on the sofa when Y/N came back from the bathroom and sat on a chair; Rey raised an eyebrow expectedly and Y/N didn’t have to use the force to figure out what Rey meant.

“It’s your turn to make dinner,” she reminded her wife

“I did it yesterday!” She whined, pouting her lips

“And I did it most days last week!” Y/N imitated

“But I’m hungry,”

“Tell you what,” Y/N leant forward, “We both make dinner and then get more time in the bedroom later,”

“You know we’ll both fall asleep,”

“More sleeping then!” Y/N pulled their wife and dragged her to the kitchen.


	4. Kiss - Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you just kiss me?” kylo - anon on tumblr
> 
> Summary: Y/N has been in Kylo’s interrogation room far too many times for them not to be familiar.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of sex + masturbation, implied sexual content

“Alright sweetheart?” Y/N asks when Kylo enters the interrogation room where she was currently strapped to a table. His mask was off and he looked tired “you look worse for ware,”

“Can we not?” he sighs “just give me the intel Y/N,”

“First name bases, damn. You really are stressed,” he sighs and walks towards her, his hands behind his back 

“We both know how this goes. You flirt and make little comments and I eventually get bored and read your mind,”

“How well did that go for you last time?” Kylo nearly grows at the memory of her resisting him “but you’re right, I’m sure the night will end with me off this base, having escaped yet again,”

Kylo laughs coldly “not this time,” he moves his face close to hers and the sexual tension is strong

“We’ll see,” she quotes from the first time they met, then she proceeds to press her lips to his, Kylo pulls back quickly

**“Did you just kiss me?”**

“Maybe. Did you like it?” Y/N smirks “although, that was just a peck,” Y/N leans forward, getting as close to Kylo as she can in her restraints “I could do so much better, if you wanted,” 

Oh, Kylo wanted to do more than just kiss her. He knew what she wanted; he’d seen it the last time he’d penetrated her mind. The images had filled his head and he’d had to go straight to his quarters after he got the information to ‘let off some steam’.

“Oh, you’re considering it,” Y/N notes and Kylo finally snaps and in seconds he’s kissing her roughly, undoing her restraints and leading her to his quarters. The smirk on her face just makes everything worse, oh how much more he was going to do to her.


	5. Morning Kisses - Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up for Ben solo?? - anon on tumblr
> 
> A/N: I kinda made this into an AU. In the the reader is a Jedi but without any rules and Ben is a resistance worker.

Y/N was a Jedi, like an actual Jedi and Ben was in awe of her. While she was off keeping balance, he was fixing the Falcon and helping the resistance. Sure, he helped greatly with plans and repairing droids and ships, but Y/N was out fighting; and looking hot whilst doing it as Ben had noticed. So, when they got days where they were together, Ben spent every minute praising her.

And here they were, wrapped up in his sheets, her head resting on his chest as he watched her, she was so peaceful, so good yet she loved him. She has a white lightsaber because of him. Y/N was utterly in love with Ben, and thus he got to see this side of her; the side that when the alarm goes off, she force pushes the button down and it stops. The one where she moves off his chest and on to her back, still refusing to let light fully pass into her pupils. And he loves her for it, for how she lets him litter kisses across her face she scrunches her nose and tries not to giggle.

“Baby,” he mutters, sleep evident in his voice “You’ve got training,”

“Hmm?” She acts dumb, hoping for a few more moments with her boyfriend.

“Come on, you missed training yesterday,”

“You made me,” to anyone else it would sound like nonsense, but Ben’s ears had learnt how to hear Y/N in her tired state.

“You just look so cute in that sports bra,” He kisses her lips again gently

“That not the right word,” she starts to drift off again and Ben kisses her face some more

“I’ll watch you train and not let you get distracted,” he tell her honestly in hopes of getting her up so his mother doesn’t shout at him for stopping their best Jedi from work

“Promise?”

“Promise,” she smirks and digs her face into his chest again

“Five more minutes,” God did Ben Solo love this girl.


	6. Accidently Witnessed - Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #37,38 and 42 from the kiss list with ben solo ?? thank uu - anon on tumblr
> 
> Prompts - Accidentally Witnessed kiss, against a wall kiss, Breaking the Kiss to Say Something, Staying So Close That You’re Murmuring Into Each Other’s Mouths  
> Modern AU! ben Solo x Female!reader

Y/N L/N was a family friend and a common name in the Organa-Solo household. Leia and Han, although they disagreed on many things, they agreed that the girl was go for their son. Although, they didn’t know one thing, their son had been dating Y/N since they were teenagers, and now since they both worked at Resistance industries. Both wanted to keep the relationship a secret, thinking it’d be best for the company.

But that didn’t stop Ben organising a snogging session in the abandoned janitor’s closet which they thought no one went in anymore. And that’s where they were now, Y/N pushed up against the wall whilst Ben gently holds her by her hips, deepening the kiss.

“Ben…” Y/N tried to grab his attention, but he kept going, causing Y/N to moan loudly “Ben, we have that meeting in five minutes,”

“We have time,” he insists, still staying close to his girlfriend’s mouth before connecting their lips again.

“We can’t start a meeting without them,” Rey’s voice peaks in through the crack of the door, but neither Ben nor Y/N hear - too caught up in each other.

“They’re not gonna be in there. No one goes in there,” Poe groans “If I’m late again, Leia will have my head,”

“Calm down,” Finn opens the door and takes a step back when he sees his best friend and the boss’ son pressed against each other; before quickly shutting the door “They’ll be on time,” he says quickly, walking away, a curious Rey and Poe following.


	7. I told you - Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren x Jedi!Reader talking through their force bond with "I told you not to fall in love with me." - request on tumblr

“You know, you really should be more prepared for these situations,” Y/N notes as she sips her tea, watching Kylo Ren train from her small kitchen area. The man just sighs when he sees her and keeps training; Y/N continues watching, noting down his techniques. Anyone else would think she was checking him out, but she was learning with some added bonuses.

“Do you have nothing else to do?” Kylo asks when he sees her still watching

“What, you lost your focus?” she jokes

“Yes,” He grits his teeth as he watches her, she was so calm, so relaxed and he wondered how she did it. How she fought so well, how she seemed to take up his mind 24/7. 

**“Aw, I told you not to fall in love with me,”** she winks at the reference to one of their earlier fights, she was always making comments, little quips here and there, the kind that Kylo would roll his eyes at but fight a smile back; what was it Leia used to say about marrying someone who infuriates you in the best of ways?


	8. Diary - Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Modern!Ben Solo x fem!reader
> 
> A/N: this is just a little self-indulgent fic I wrote since Modern!Dad!Ben is just fucking brilliant and there needs to be more fics about it.
> 
> Warnings: swearing.
> 
> Prompt: “She’s my daughter, I’m allowed to read her diary”

“Ben, what the actual fuck?” The words tumbled out her mouth before she could actually process what was happening. Her husband, her oh so loving husband was sat on their sofa at three AM, a coffee mug in one hand and their daughters bright pink floral diary in the other.

“What are you doing up?” He asks gently, ignoring his wife’s question 

“What are you doing reading Padmé’s diary at three am? When you should be in bed, with me,” she walks forward and crawls next to him on the sofa, the fact she should be in bed taking over again.

“She left it out, and anyways, **she’s my daughter, I’m allowed to read her diary,”**

“That is so wrong,” Y/N groan, burying her face onto Ben’s shoulder “there’s not anything interesting anyway,”

“And how would you know that if you think this is so wrong?” Y/N blushes and Ben just smirks and kisses her forehead gently “but no, some boy’s got a crush on her and I would feel protective but she denied him in what I deem a very proper manner”

“Dare I ask what she said,”

“‘I would be your girlfriend, but mummy told me that boys are dicks’” Ben quotes, a smirk on his face “I would ask how she learnt that word, but it seems she’s already told us,”

“I said it once,” Y/N groans “and we can’t punish her for it because she hasn’t told us,”

The two sit in silence for a while before Y/N starts to fall asleep, Ben puts his empty mug and his daughter’s diary down in the side table before gently moving his wife off him “come on darling, let’s get you back to bed,”

“Only if you stay and don’t read my diary?” Y/N says tiredly “I can’t date boys because I have a husband” she imitated their daughters voice and Ben laughs loudly.

“Well, that’s very lucky for me then,”

“Oh yeah, and I have a daughter and twins on the way,”

“What?!” 

Had she not told him that yet?


	9. Get Home - Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you do a Rey x fem1reader, angst 11 and/or 13 please? i was thinking maybe more caring and worried rather than angsty but either words! :D - anon on tumblr

Rey was leaving for a battle, again. Y/N loved her, oh she did, but she was tired of staying back at base having to pretend that she wasn’t anxious every second her girlfriend was away. Currently, Y/N was sat with Poe and Finn, trying to forget about Rey’s mission by engaging herself in mindless chatter. Although, she wasn’t really engaging in it and both men noticed.

“Holding everything in doesn’t help, y’know?” Poe spoke, watching his best friend as she signs

“I know,” 

“Then why didn’t you say goodbye?” Finn smirked

“I did!”

“Oh please,” Poe laughed “you and Rey always stay together until the last possible second. Yet, you’re e here, third wheeling,”

“Fine!” the girl huffed, standing “I’ll go where I’m wanted,”

“Say goodbye!” Finn shouted as she left the room.

“Y/N!” A Resistance member shouted, running down the halls “Rey wanted to see you!”

“I’m coming!”

“She’s leaving now!” Y/N sighed before sprinting through the corridors, searching for her girlfriend

“Rey!” she shouts when she sees the woman about to board a ship, Rey turns and smiles at her flushed face “You wanted to see me?” Y/N asks between pants, now standing in front of the Jedi

“You didn’t say goodbye,” Rey muttered and Y/N hugs her

“Now I am,”

“Why didn’t you? Is something wrong? I don’t have to go?” Rey started to ramble and Y/N quickly placed a kiss on her lips

“ ‘M just tired. I’ll talk to you about it when you get back,” Rey raises an eyebrow “Promise. Poe spoke some sense into me,”

Someone shouts something to Rey and she sighs “I’ve got to go…”

“I know,” Y/N smiles, receiving a kiss before Rey leaves, walking up the ramp

“Just get home as soon as possible, okay?!” she shouts up when Rey’s at the top and the ramp starts to move upwards

“For you?” Rey teases “always,” she winks and Y/N smiles.


End file.
